Hughes' Journal
by Viva La Vie Boheme 1991
Summary: After Maes' death, Roy receives the journal his best friend kept over the years. But why exactly did Maes leave this to him?
1. Prologue

**Hughes' Journal**

Summary: After Maes' death, Roy receives the journal his best friend kept over the years. But why exactly did Maes leave this to him?

Disclaimer: If I was Hiromu Arakawa, I'd be sighing in relief and contentment that I'd finally finished FMA- but I'm not, thus the fanfiction.

A/N: I wrote the first chapter to this about a year ago, and have been meaning to add the prologue to it ever since, but I never seemed to remember to. Anyway, I'll be continuing work on the second chapter (which is in progress, and half of the last chapter is written as well) as soon as the writing bug bites, which hopefully will be soon

**Prologue**

It was almost a relief, really, that he was military. At the very least, he didn't have to put thought into what he had to wear, just mechanically put on his uniform. No choosing what color shirt he should wear (it would be black, although _he_ would have told him that was morbid. Well, this was a morbid occasion). No tying of a tie. The only difference was he slicked back his hair rather than leaving it in its usual disarray.

When he was ready to go he just stared in the mirror, unable to recognize the ghost of a man he saw there. How was he supposed to keep going towards his goal when his biggest supporter (_he_ would tell him a certain blonde might protest that, although he'd probably respond that she wouldn't debate semantics) was gone? A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, and he took a deep breath before going to answer it.

"Ready sir?"

He looked to his dearest subordinate with sad eyes and a disheartened smile that clearly said _'Will I ever be ready for __**this**__?'_ before putting on his hat and nodding. They drove to ceremony in silence, with her being all too understanding of his need to be lost in his thoughts about _him_.

It went by too quickly. They said kind words about _him_- caring husband and father, loyal to the military, died in the line of duty- and suddenly they were at the gravesite, and they were _burying him_. Then they were done, and he was the only one left at the new stone, and she was telling him they should probably go, it was getting cold. But it was raining… Surely she must have seen that, surely it must have mattered more than the cold- but now the moments gone, and they leave to get him the answers he's looking for.

He talks to _his_ co-workers, and it's raining there, too. Then there's the phone booth-_he_ went outside on purpose to call him, and thoughts are jumbling through his head as he tries to process it all and make it make sense and-

"Colonel," her voice breaks through the noise, and he turns to look at her. "I've brought Major Armstrong," Riza gestured to the large man beside her, who was standing at attention in a salute.

Roy nodded to Armstrong and murmured, "At ease," before walking away with his hands behind his back. Hawkeye and Armstrong fell in step behind him, following him to an alley a short distance away from the phone booth. He stopped and turned around, Hawkeye stopping at his left side and Armstrong to the right of his. "Well?"

"The ones that are thought to be responsible for the murder of the Lieutenant Colonel are being tracked."

"Then why haven't you been able to capture them yet?" Mustang's hands fisted, his head spinning once again at the thought of nearly having Hughes' murderer(s) in their grasp.

Armstrong turned his head to the side before saying apologetically, "They are being tracked, but I do not know who they are."

Roy and Riza were both taken aback, staring at Alex Louis for a moment. Roy then shook his head.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself."

"I cannot."

Fury built up inside Roy as he commanded, "As a colonel I am ordering you to talk. Are you disobeying an order from a higher-ranking officer?"

"I cannot talk."

Armstrong stared Mustang straight in the eye, wordless communication between them before Roy nodded.

"I get it. Sorry for calling you out here. You may go now."

"Yes sir."

Armstrong saluted and turned to go, but paused, reaching into his jacket pocket., fishing for something.

"That reminds me. I forgot to mention this. Up until several days ago, the Elric brothers were staying here."

Roy's eyebrows shot up as he leaned back against the wall of the house.

"The Elric brothers?"

"Yes. The Elric Brothers."

"…Did they find what they were looking for?"

"No. After all, the thing they are looking for is a legendary artifact."

"I see," Roy closed his eyes and smirked, realizing what valuable information Armstrong had just given him, "Thank you."

"And sir… One more thing. This was found amongst the Lieutenant Colonel's personal effects…" The major handed him a worn book, which Roy took, puzzled. "There was a note on it, to give it to you… He must have meant to do so before…"

Mustang stared at the book, muttered another, "Thank you," and Armstrong went on his way. Riza spoke up soon after the major had gone.

"We couldn't get any information from what he said."

Roy chuckled as he examined the book, flipping open to the first page.

"No, the major is a real softie. 'The one that are thought to have murdered Hughes' means that there are more than one of them. That may mean they're part of an organization… Not being able to follow an order from a colonel means that someone with a higher rank than mine is silencing the major… I think that means the brass are involved. And finally, what the Elric brothers are looking for. In other words, **the philosopher's stone**.'

"Ah…" the lieutenant rubbed her chin in though, "An organization with ties to the brass, the philosopher's stone, and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes… Just what kind of link could there be…?"

Roy scratched his head, "I don't know, I'm also clueless." He paused to glance at what was actually written on the first page of the book, blinking in surprise as he saw the words 'September 1st, 1902- Day 1 at Central Military Academy.' It was a journal? From their days at the Academy? He shook his head and snapped the book shut, deciding to look at it later.

"But I won't let it end like this. I will soon be assigned to Central."

"Oh? Congratulations."

"This is the perfect opportunity. I'll search the brass and I'll definitely smoke out the guy who killed Hughes."

"It isn't like you to mix your professional and private agendas together."

Roy could hear the disapproval in her voice, but he was determined.

"There's no such thing as 'professional' and 'private.' My intention as an individual is to become the president as well as to avenge Hughes. I'm sticking onto the brass. Will you follow me?"

Her eyebrows raised, she looked at him.

"You're asking me that now?"

Mustang smirked, tucking the book under his arm as he left the alley, Hawkeye as always watching his back.

This was just the beginning- he'd find those bastards, and he'd make them pay for what they did to Hughes.

A/N: That last part when I changed styles with Armstrong's arrival was from the manga itself, so if it seems familiar, that's why! So the rest of the story will pretty much be moments in which Roy reads through Hughes' journal, a little at a time, which makes me frustrated at my closing sentence to this prologue, since it implies it'll be a revenge fic for Hughes… though I suppose in a way it will be. Eh, you'll see.

Please let me know what you think so far! The first chapter should be up relatively soon.


	2. September 1st, 1902

**Hughes' Journal**

Summary: After Maes' death, Roy receives the journal his best friend kept over the years. But why exactly did Maes leave this to him?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters in it

**Chapter One: September 1****st****, 1902**

A few days passed and official word came of Roy's transfer to Central. With the permission of General Grumman- Roy had to admit he'd miss that old man, but at least he'd managed to beat him in a game of chess before he left-he'd be bringing along five men whom he trusted enough to know of his plans to make it to the top. It was a huge step for him, this reverse of his demotion to East City, and he couldn't wait to finally be back in Central where he could really work towards his goal.

At the moment, however, he was quite bored, waiting for the aforementioned men so he could inform them of their transfer. He drummed his fingers on the wood of his desk, which was strangely clear. All of his paperwork was completed in anticipation of the move, and the upside was he wouldn't have Hawkeye threatening to blow out his brains about it. The downside was he had nothing to do, his usual procrastinating activities boring without the prospect of putting off paperwork till the last minute.

With a groan Mustang leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling, asking a God he didn't believe in to either speed up time or have one of the soldiers to arrive early. Although his 'prayer' wasn't answered, an idea popped into his head. He eyed the drawers of his desk with distaste, already disliking this idea of organizing them, but what else did he have to do?

Opening the first drawer, Roy pulled things out of it– some old pamphlets, a bank statement, that glass paperweight Elysia Hughes had bought him for his birthday- before he came upon the book Armstrong had given him the day of Maes' funeral. He'd forgotten about it till that moment, having buried it as soon as he had gotten back to the office after their conversation. Despite his initial interest in it, Roy hadn't even wanted to look at it then, as it would just be a reminder of the good old days with his best friend. He picked it up, his face twisting in a mixture of joy and sorrow as he realized yes, he had found something to do that didn't involve cleaning, but it would involved bringing up old memories of Hughes by reading his late friend's journal. But he did tell himself he'd look at this sooner or later… Sighing, Roy dumped everything else back into the drawer- he'd get to it tomorrow- cracked open the book, and began to read the first entry.

_September 1st, 1902_

_Day 1 at Central Military Academy_

My parents have always said I'm incredibly observant. I suppose that's why I'm here at the Academy, hoping to one day soon joining the military and put my observation skills to use. My mum would probably tell you I'd be a better reporter or journalist, which is probably why she gave me this journal. Perhaps she was hoping I would realize being a soldier wasn't for me before I graduate. I hate to disappoint her, but I know without a doubt that's not going to happen. I made my choice and I'm going to stick with it, regardless of how hard the lessons might be, or how obnoxious my roommate is.

To tell you the truth, my roommate isn't so obnoxious as much as... well, I can't really say he was something overly great, but then again, that may just have been because of the whole disastrous introduction...

He was in the room when I dragged my two duffel bags in, and had decided he had the bottom bunk, as he was lying there with a book in his back, absorbed in reading. Though I couldn't tell what the title was, the tome was old and worn, as well as rather thick. I decided he was a bookworm, because no one else would ever even try to pick up such a book, let along crack it open and read it. Past the book, all I could see of his head was a mess of black hair, and the tips of his fingers, nails clean and trimmed. Somehow I could sense this man was obsessed with having a perfect outward appearance. His mind for keeping up appearances would likely help him go places, and I knew he could be someone to latch myself onto, so to speak. Therefore, I figured it was high time to start a conversation with the person I'd be rooming with for potentially the next two years, but at least one semester.

I put on one of my huge grins, as though this moment was what I had been waiting for my entire life, and introduced myself, dropping my bags and walking over to the bunk beds, holding out my hand.

"Hey there, I'm Maes Hughes."

"Roy Mustang."

At Roy Mustang's rather short introduction of himself, I raised my eyebrows. He remained behind his book, and his tone indicated he didn't want to be disturbed any further. He seemed to be saying that if we were going to talk to each other, it would be when he was damn well finished with whatever important thing he was reading. So my bookworm suspicions were confirmed, and of course I had to interrupt his reading time since he had just essentially snubbed me.

"So, I guess we're roommates, huh?"

This comment awarded me the sight of Roy Mustang's eyes for the first time as he peered over the top of his book, his gaze calculating as he took in my own appearance for the first time. The dark blue, nearly black, color of his eyes and the shape of them made me instantly realize my roommate was of Xingese heritage. An involuntary shiver nearly ran down my spine; I had already heard the rumors as I was checking in about someone who looked Xingese being enrolled, who may or may not have been a spy for the foreign country. He must have registered my shock in his sweeping glance, because he scowled and reburied himself in his book.

"I suppose."

I mentally berated myself, not five minutes into meeting my new roommate, and already I made a fool of myself. It's not as though I believe the rumors... It just hit me that the one they were talking about was right here, two feet in front of me. I decided to make another attempt at idle conversation, to really try to get to know Roy Mustang.

"So, where are you from?"

The glare Roy Mustang sent me as I realized that was probably the worst question to ask the man almost made me take a step back from him, and made me give a sheepish grin.

"Is it really any of your business?" he asked coolly, left eyebrow slightly raised, his gaze slightly mocking, before once again retreating behind his book. His seemingly utter distaste for me infuriated me; yes, maybe my first encounter with him wasn't exactly the most tactful, but at least I was trying. After biting my lip to refrain from yelling about these thoughts at him, I regained my composure.

"I suppose not." With the final word, I began to climb the ladder to the top bunk, rather than suffer through more unpleasantries with this obnoxious roommate.

"Aren't you going to put your things away?"

I paused on the last rung, and glanced down at Mustang, still hidden behind that book of his.

"Inspections don't begin until tomorrow night," I said dryly while getting onto my bed, intent on simply passing out till it was time to awake in the morning, then maybe hightailing it out of there so I wouldn't be inclined to start another horrific conversation with Mustang.

"Don't blame me when you're given demerits at a surprise inspection..."

Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down to the floor. I rummaged through my bags, and before long I had the feeling of someone watching; sure enough, I discovered Mustang was indeed watching me unpack when I turned towards him. I shot him a puzzled look, to which he merely shrugged, but continued watching as I put all my clothes and books in their rightful place. This guy... I really didn't know what to make of him. Still don't, even going over everything and writing this.

Even though I had thought the weirdest thing had been his watching me as I unpacked despite our shaky start, it really turned out to be what happened when I was done and had settled back on my bed with this book in hand. Moments after I had disappeared out of his sights, I heard the book close, and then a soft, "Good night, Hughes." I don't know what exactly I got myself into by going against my mother's wishes and going to Military Academy, but I can tell it is going to be most interesting...

Roy stared at the first entry with a mix of intrigue and disgust. Maes had loved to tease him about how unapproachable he had been when they first met, and they occasionally reminisced on how their unlikely friendship started, but to see Maes' first-hand reaction after all these years… He had to say he was fairly appalled by how much of a jerk he'd been.

To defend himself, when he first arrived at Academy he had made himself promises that he wouldn't get too close to anyone there. His first reasoning for this was that he had known he'd face racial distrust as Maes had written; if people were going to be like that, he wanted nothing to do with them. More importantly, he had intended to work as hard as he could to impress his instructors, who in turn would recognize his talents and get him into a position that he'd be able to do some real good even if he didn't pass the state alchemy exam- an occurrence he didn't intend to let happen, but he was prepared for all scenarios. At the time he had doubted the good people who would be at his rank and lower would do for him, and only saw them as a detriment to his continued alchemy studies with the distractions they would offer.

He clearly had changed his tune, however, for even now as he waited for his selected subordinates he realized how important they were to his overall goal- there was no way he'd be where he was today without Maes and Riza, and he was counting on those he was adding to his team to help him as well.

A knock on the door to his office interrupted his musing, and at his urging Riza poked her head in.

"Sir, they're here."

Roy nodded and closed the journal, placing it back in his top drawer as his men filed in. Eyeing them carefully to gauge their responses to what they knew to be their official transfer request, he stood and placed his hands on the top of his desk.

"So! Private Kain Fuery… Sergeant Vato Falman… Second Lieutenant Heymens Breda… Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc… Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye… You five will all come with me to Central. I will hear no complaints. Come with me!"

And as they all saluted and responded with a determined, "Yes sir!" Roy knew he would look out for these five, and they in turn would push him up the final rungs of the ladder from underneath him….

Even when Havoc protested about leaving his new girlfriend.

A/N: So here's the first entry. Hope you guys liked it, and that you review. Thanks to Misty-Nala and StarPrincess999 for your reviews on the prologue!

I've started actually making an outline of what entries I want to be in here, and when Roy should read them, and I've got six entries figured out for sure (though not completely written). The rest are up in the air, but they'll come in time. Until next time!


End file.
